To Snag A Saiyan
by Carebear-chan
Summary: Pan and Bra still have a few tricks up their sleeves, but what happens when they set their sights on two very unsuspectings men? T/P G/B
1. Mischievous Saiyans

**Disclaimer: **  I do not own Dragonball Z/GT.  It respectfully belongs to its creators.

**A.N. **  I've always debated whether or not I should write T/P and G/B as couples in the same story.  I figured it would get very confusing, but now I've decided to try something a little different and have a little fun while I was at it.  So this is my romantic comedy about Trunks and Pan, two of my favorite characters, along with Goten and Bra.  In my other romantic comedy, I've been having a blast picking on Heero and Duo. *grins evilly* Now I've decided that Goten and Trunks can no longer escape my clutches.  *evil laughter*

To Snag a Saiyan 

_Chapter One:  Mischievous Saiyans_

Pan sighed as she watched the snowflakes fall outside Bra's bedroom window.  She couldn't believe that it was actually snowing.  Sure, it was cold, but snow.  She didn't think it had gotten cold enough yet for that.  She'd come over earlier that morning with hopes of finding something to do in town, but five minutes before they were supposed to leave Mother Nature decided to put a cramp in their plans.  

Her and Bra's trip to town was supposed to be a temporary relief from their heartaches since both of them had just broken up with steady boyfriends.  Now came the daunting task of finding something else to do.  They could go play in the snow, however, being close to the warm fireplace seemed so much more inviting than the cold weather outside.    

Pan unconsciously sighed again.

"Okay.  That's it.  Get your ass up.  We're gonna find something worthwhile to do, even if it kills us."  Bra announced as she stood up from her favorite chair.

"What?" Pan tried to innocently look up not really wanting to relinquish her seat at the moment.

"That's about the fifteenth time you've sighed in the past ten minutes, and I can't take it anymore.  So get up."

"And what pray tell should we do, oh wise one?"  Pan mockingly asked with a smirk worthy of a saiyan.

Bra smirked back.  "Hell, if I know.  I just think of the ideas it's your job to carry them out."

Pan crossed her arms in indignation.  "Oh really?"

"Yep!"  Bra proudly announced.  

Suddenly an idea popped in her head and Pan watched as her best friend's eyes instantly brightened with a mischievous gleam.  She immediately knew it could only mean trouble.  

"I've got an idea!"  Bra exclaimed.  
  


"What?"  Pan asked almost dreading the answer, but at the same time yearning for a little bit of excitement.

"Let's go aggravate that dear brother of mine."

"Bra, we're not little kids anymore."

"Well duh, I know that, but we haven't done that in such a long time.  Besides, it will be fun and we need to keep Mr. CEO on his toes.  He's been getting way too soft and relaxed lately.  It'll be just like old times.  Come on, what do you say?"  Bra said giving Pan her famous look for getting her way.

"Well, when you put it that way."  Pan laughed at her friend's expression then developed a similar mischievous gleam.   

"Then, let's go.  We don't have all day, ya know."

Both girls lowered their ki's and quietly crept down the halls of Capsule Corporation slowly making their way toward the office wings when suddenly a voice from behind stopped them in their tracks.

"Where do you two brats think you are going?"

They turned around giving the most innocent looks they could muster only to come face to face with the intense glare of the one and only saiyan prince.

"Oh!  Hi Daddy!"

"Hi Vegeta!"

He crossed his arms still waiting for an answer.

Bra put on her best 'daddy's girl' face.  "Oh, we're just on our way to visit that remarkable brother of mine."

"What are you up to?  It's not going to upset your mother, is it?"

"Of course not, Daddy, but you see we think that Trunks has gotten _way too soft lately.  So we figure it's our job to toughen him up a little bit.  It's a dirty job, but someone has to do it."  She finished dramatically sweeping her hair over her shoulder._

Vegeta smirked.  "Fine."  Then turned to walk off.  "But, don't let your mother catch you or you'll have me to answer to." And with that he left.

"Yes, Daddy."  Bra said to his retreating back then the two friends gave each other a high-five.

"Now for a little fun."

Five minutes later the two friends were standing in the CEO Secretary's office, which just happened to be empty.

"Where do you suppose Mrs. Thornhill could be?" Pan asked wondering where the kind old lady who'd been Trunk's secretary for the past ten years could have gone.

Bra glanced at her watch.  "It's after noon.  She left for lunch a little while ago."  Both girls grinned devilishly.  It was too good to be true.  They'd forgotten about Trunks' dutiful secretary until they reached her office, but since she was out that just made their little prank a whole lot easier.  

They lowered their ki's even further and crept up to the door placing their ears to its oak surface.

Pan strained her saiyan hearing.  She could faintly hear voices, two voices to be exact.  Bra held up two fingers indicating she was hearing the same thing.  They concentrated harder trying to determine the owners of the voices.  One was definitely Trunks.  It was _his office, after all.  They just needed to make sure the other voice didn't belong to anyone overly important.  _

Contrary to popular belief, they had no desire to cause an act punishable by death.  Heads would roll, if they interrupted something that could have a profound impact on the runnings of Capsule Corp.  All it would take was one complaint from a single representative to send Bulma on the warpath, which in turn would call Vegeta into action, and they didn't even want to think about the additional reactions of Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Videl.  They may be young career oriented women, but they would never be too old to feel the wrath of their parents.

As they listened closer, Pan realized that the voice sounded very familiar to her.  She smiled.  Trunks was not in an important meeting _and now there was the added bonus of getting to scare the shit out of two unfortunate souls, not just one.  Trunks, fortunately for her and Bra, had a friend visiting him, and that friend was . . ._

"Goten." Bra mouthed not wanting to speak even in a whispered tone for fear that the two saiyans inside would hear even that.  She then pointed to a hidden door on the right.  

Bra found out a couple months ago that Trunks installed a hidden room for times he needed a few minutes of quiet time.  However, the most likely reason for the installation had to be a means of escape from crazed fans and/or work.  He had to make himself an escape route after Bulma found a way to bar his windows.  There wasn't any flying away to ditch work after that, and it would have been obvious if he bent the bars to escape, which would have ticked his mom off that he deliberately went out through the window.  So he secretly built his own means of escape.  He thought no one knew about it, but Bra had her sources.

Pan smirked and followed her best friend through the hidden door.  She noticed that he even managed to find a way to hide the doorknob.  '_Clever Boy.'  She thought.  _

Bra quietly shut the door behind them once they were inside. Then, they walked down a short hallway until they came to one of the most comfortable and relaxed looking rooms that they'd ever seen.

Pan placed her hands on her hips and smiled as she looked around. '_No wonder he has been recently handling late nights at the office a lot better.'  She was tempted to whistle in awe._

She watched as Bra lightly tiptoed to a second door, the one that led to the President of Capsule Corporation's office.  According to the drawings she found, it was supposed to end up right behind his desk.

Pan just as quietly followed Bra's example then pressed her ear to the door in order to better hear the conversation going on between one of her good friends and her uncle.

"Trunks, you can't be serious."  She heard her uncle's almost beseeching tone.

"Why does this surprise you?"  Trunks asked.

"Because . . . well, that would mean I'll have to be next."

They could hear Trunks' exasperated sigh all the way through the door.  "Goten, it's not like I have anyone at the moment.  I'm just saying that I'm through with frivolous relationships with women like Kiki.  I'm tired of it all. I deserve better and so do they.  For that matter, so do you."

"That may be, but have you forgotten our pact?  I'm not sure I'm ready for this, Trunks."

"Oh for crying out loud, Goten, we were fourteen years old . . ."

"I was thirteen."  Goten grumblingly corrected.

"Whatever."  Trunks said undaunted by the correction. "The point is we made that pact after watching everyone, including my unemotional father, gushing and doting over my infant sister and your newborn niece.  We vowed to never become so muddle headed over something as simple as a baby.  Then we naively declared that if marriage was the cause of such nonsense then we weren't interested, and if the subject of marriage ever occurred then we made a pact to go down together.  We are now thirty-five and thirty-four and you mean to tell me you've never felt like you have been missing out on something.  You've never wondered what it would be like to have something to call your own . . . to . . . to have someone lovingly cook for you besides your mother."

"Well . . ." Goten stalled trying to think of a good way to deny it.

"I'm not buying it." 

Goten sighed.  "It's just that I don't think you're grasping the magnitude of the situation.  You know I had a serious five year relationship with Paresu and what we had was pretty damn close to marriage if you ask me, but did it have a happily ever after?  No, it sure as hell didn't, and I'm not sure I can handle another similar commitment any time soon."

"You're not getting any younger."

Goten scowled at his best friend.  "Don't remind me. Besides, you're one to talk."

Pan and Bra's eyes widened on the other side of the door, they couldn't believe what they were hearing.  The two most eligible bachelors in the world were discussing the possibilities of settling down and having a family.  Well, wonders never cease.

Bra blinked coming back to her senses.  Now was the perfect opportunity.  She nudged Pan bringing her back to reality.  Bra smirked and pointed at the door.  Then started counting down on her fingers, 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .

Suddenly, Pan kicked the door in, narrowly missing Trunks' chair before it slammed into the wall.  Then both girls jumped into the room yelling and creating two of the most horrifying roars they could possibly muster.  All of it was just enough to surprise to very unsuspecting saiyan men.

Trunks jumped up and over his desk and Goten jumped so high out of his chair that his head actually hit the ceiling, which caused a ceiling tile to fall on Trunks' desk.  Then both men immediately crouched into a fighting stance, ready to do battle with their unforeseen new enemy.   Not even stopping to realize they were safe until the sound of bellowing laughter sunk into their minds.

Goten and Trunks came to their senses to realize that it was none other than their own sister and niece who tricked them.  It was not settling too well either.  Both men crossed their arms and took up two very Vegeta like stances as they watched the two women struggling to remain standing as they laughed their heads off.  Tears were actually running down their faces from laughing so hard.

"You . . . you guys should have seen yourselves . . . Hahahaha."  Bra hooted into more laughs.

"Oh . . . that was great . . . Hahaha . . . Trunks, your hidden room idea is the best thing you've ever thought of . . . hahahaha."

"I don't see what you two find so damn funny."  Trunks frowned but then he smirked as a plan of revenge popped in his head.  '_I'll give them something to laugh about.'  He glanced at his best friend.  Goten caught on to the hidden message and began stalking his unsuspecting prey.  _

Pan saw Trunks and Goten move out the corner of her eye and immediately stopped laughing.  "Um . . . Bra."

"What?" She asked still trying to contain her mirth. 

"I think we're in trouble."

"Huh?"  That's when she looked up and realized their fatal mistake.  They forgot to make good their escape.  She desperately tried thinking of a way out as she watched Goten slowly advance on her.  She knew the window was out of the question, the front door was also out since both men were currently blocking it, and by the time her and Pan went back the way they came Trunks and Goten would be waiting by the entrance.  They were trapped.  "Oh crap."

"Exactly." Goten replied.  "Someone has to pay for me hitting my head."

"And, someone has to pay for ruining my door and ceiling _and for messing up my desk."_

Bra tried moving to the right while Pan went to the left, both hoping to make good their escape.

"I don't think so."  Trunks said right before he grabbed Pan, and Goten managed to pin Bra.

Pan looked up at her capture.  "Um . . . would it help to say I'm sorry?"

Trunks smirked evilly.  "Nope."  He replied right before he began to ruthlessly tickle her.

Pan could only laugh uncontrollably as Trunks proved to be relentless.  She vaguely heard Bra laughing and struggling as well.

"Beg for mercy."  He taunted.

"Never!"

He sighed melodramatically.  "Fine.  Have it your way."  Then he doubled his little torture session.

Pan couldn't move.  He had her pinned in such a fashion that she could hardly wiggle.  He was a lot bigger and stronger than her, and he apparently had no qualms in taking advantage of that fact.  "Trunks . . . hahahaha . . . stop . . . this . . . hahahaha . . . is not fair."

"Oh.  Poor Panny."  

Pan growled with renewed vigor.  Now he was going to far.  

Trunks obviously wasn't expecting her abrupt increase in energy because suddenly being pinned beneath a very triumphant looking Pan with his hands pinned above his head was not what he had planned.

Pan lowered her gaze until she was mere inches from his face.  "Now, Mr. President, what do you plan on doing?"  She gloated enjoying every second of it not really thinking what her current situation could lead to. 

Trunks gulped.  This had to be one of the most compromising positions he'd ever been in, but for some reason he was actually enjoying it.  He shook his head to clear his thoughts.  He had to be going daft.  Yeah.  That was it.  Daft.

After a few moments of silence between the two of them, a glimmer of reality dawned inside Pan's brain.  '_Sweet Dende, what am I doing?'   Her eyes widened in shock as she slowly recognized the precise part of Trunks' anatomy she was currently using as a seat._

Suddenly the whole room fell into silence.

An odd feeling pricked at the back of Goten's neck.  He stopped tickling Bra and glanced to his left.  His eyes widened in shock.  His little niece was actually straddling his best friend and their noses couldn't be more than an inch apart as they stared at one another.  

Bra slowly caught her breath and wondered what made Goten stop tickling her because a few seconds ago nothing she did or said would make him relent.  She opened her eyes to find him staring at something.  She followed his gaze and got one of the biggest shocks of her life.  '_Well, I be damn.'_

Goten cleared his throat as a distraction not really wanting to see the end result.  It was his niece for crying out loud.

Pan blinked as a small sound brought her out of her daze.  She looked to the side and saw Goten and Bra staring wide-eyed at her and Trunks.  She immediately blushed crimson.

Trunks also surprised at the sudden turn of events had the decency to turn a nice little shade of red himself.

Pan, realizing that she needed to get off of Trunks in order to thwart any further embarrassment, quickly scrambled up to her feet.

Trunks slowly stood up as well then tried a nonchalant route by straightening his suit.

Goten looked up at the two of them.  "Well, that was . . . disturbing."  He really didn't know any other way to describe it, and the whole concept was totally blowing him away.

Trunks crossed his arms and smirked as he looked down at Goten, who was still straddling an out of breath Bra.  "Well, you're one to talk."  He mocked Goten with his own words.

Goten looked down at the girl beneath him and quickly turned red as well. 

Bra giggled trying to hide her embarrassment then watched as Goten quickly bolted into an upright position.  She laughed a little more at his antics.  '_He's so cute when he's flustered.__'  She rapidly shook her head to clear her mind and gradually felt her face become a few degrees hotter at the notion.  _

Goten scratched his head and tried laughing the matter off as well.  "Hehe . . . At least you can't say nothing interesting ever happens here."

Bra slowly sat up noticing she was the only one still on the floor and cleared her throat.

Goten looked down to see Bra's reprimanding look and sheepishly smiled.  "Oops.  Sorry Bra."  Then he offered her a hand up.

Trunks rolled his eyes and Pan smiled as they watched the other two.

"That's okay.  Just don't let it happen again."  She smiled as she dusted herself off.

"Oh brother."  Trunks mumbled.

Pan patted Trunks' shoulder in mock sympathy.  "Poor Trunksie."

He glared at her fully displaying his distaste for the name and all he received in return was the most innocent smile and the biggest puppy eyes he'd ever seen.  He inwardly groaned and glanced heavenward.  "Why me?"

Everyone in the room tried hiding their mirth, but one look at each other was all it took before they all, to Trunks' dismay, burst out laughing.

He growled and shook his head.  "No respect.  I tell ya.  No respect."  Which only lead to higher pitched squeals.

Suddenly, all fun and games came to a screeching halt when a distinctly familiar voice could be heard right outside the door.  

"Oh hi, Mrs. Thornhill, you're back from lunch early."  

"Oh shit." Bra held her breath and looked over Trunks' semi destroyed office.

All four demi-saiyans glanced at one another with panicked expressions on their faces then immediately burst into action.   Goten scrambled to hide the large pieces of ceiling tile that fell on Trunks' desk.  Pan and Bra lunged to set the door aright and put it into place, and Trunks bolted to reorganize his desk.   They moved at an almost super saiyan speed and just managed to get everything in order and each of them quickly found the first available seat before the office door slowly crept open.

Bulma walked in smiling.  "Trunks, I just wanted to . . ." She momentarily paused seeing the other three people sitting around the office.  " . . . Oh! Hi Sweetie.  Pan, Goten, I didn't know you were here."

"Hi Mrs. Bulma!" Pan chirped and smiled brightly.  

"Hi Mom."

"Hi."

"So, what are you guys up to?"  She casually asked.

"Oh nothing much just coming to pay a hard working friend a visit."  Goten answered.

"Well, that's nice of you."  She smiled at Goten then turned to Trunks.  "I just wanted to come let you know that the stock holders requested a meeting to discuss the new CC Prototype.  It will be today at 6:00.  Can you be there?"

Trunks groaned.  If there was one thing he hated the most about his job, it was all the damn meetings.  They were, in a word, _boring. "I'll do my best.  Why the short notice?"  _

"My prototype is going out early next week, and they wanted to meet before then."

"Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"You were.  Don't you read your email?"

"Yes!  But, I get like a thousand a day, and Mrs. Thornhill can only do so much to try deciphering through them all.  Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I'm telling you now, aren't I?  Oh, and it's a dinner meeting so you might want to bring a date."

Trunks sighed.

Pan wanting to ease some of the sudden tension clouding the room spoke up.  "What's the new prototype, Bulma?"

"It's a surprise."

Goten jumped in his chair.  "Uh!  Can I guess?"

Bulma slowly shook her head.  '_Leave it to Goten.'  "Nope.  Because I'm not saying a word about it until tonight."_

"But that's not fair.  Because I'm not going to the meeting."

She smiled.  "You'll find out soon enough."

"Alright."  He grumbled.

"Well, I'll see all of you later.  I have a lot of things to finish before tonight."  Then she quickly made a round to bid each of them farewell.  She gave her son a quick kiss on the cheek.  She gave her daughter a hug and a kiss on the cheek as well.  She hugged Pan, but then as Goten stood to give her a big hug, something unfortunate happened.  Since Goten was the taller of the two, it required Bulma not only to reach up but to look up as well.

Bulma's gaze sharpened as she spied the whole in her ceiling.  She released her hold on Goten and glared at each demi-saiyan in turn.  "What the hell happened?"  She calmly asked, but none of them missed the edge in her voice.

Bra immediately began chewing on her bottom lip.  Trunks would not look in her direction.  Pan fidgeted in her seat, and Goten stood there with his arm behind his head, looking every bit like his father did whenever he got into trouble with Chi-Chi.

"Well?"  Bulma crossed her arms and began tapping her foot.

"Well, you see . . ." Bra began trying to come up with the right answer.

Bulma continued tapping her foot as she waited for her daughter to come up with any pearl of wisdom.

Pan and Goten started backing towards the door, deciding that a strategic exit was in order.  

"Um . . . I just remembered that mom needed me to fly her to . . . uh . . . the . . . uh . . . mall.  Yeah, that's it.  The mall."  Goten stammered.

"Uh . . . yeah and . . . I said I'd . . . uh . . ."

Bulma noticed the two Sons trying to escape.  "FREEZE!"

All four demi-saiyans winced, their ears ringing.

Bulma fumed.  She knew she was not going to get a straight answer.  "I don't care who did it.  I don't care how it happened.  But!  The next time I walk into this office it better be fixed."  She yelled then stormed out.

Trunks glared at his two friends.  "Traitors."

"Aw, Trunks, we didn't want to desert you.  We're just not used to hearing Bulma yelling like you are."  Pan sheepishly smiled trying her best to give Trunks an innocent look.

Trunks crossed his arms.  "Like dealing with Chi-Chi is any different."

"Well, yeah that's true, but . . . um . . ." She began scratching her head in the typical Son fashion and smirked.  "You know.  You're right." 

Trunks sighed.  "Well, this is going to turn out to be a wonderful day.  Not only do I have to find a date for that stupid dinner meeting, but I also have to fix a hole in my ceiling before my mother goes on the war path."

"We're sorry, Trunks.  We were just bored and thought you could use a little excitement as well."  Pan said starting to feel guilty.

Trunks half smiled.  "It's okay, Pan."  She smiled back at him.

Goten looked up the hole his head created.  "Well, since it was my head that busted the ceiling.  I'll go find something to patch it for now."  He smiled, shook his head a little, laughed to himself, and then walked out the door.

Bra looked at her brother.  "We'll let you get back to work.  I know you have a busy day ahead of you.  See you later."  She then walked out calling Pan to follow.

Pan turned back to face her long time friend before walking out as well.  "See ya later, Trunks.  Good luck tonight."

"Thanks.  I need it."

Pan smiled.  "Next time I promise to use the front door."

"Pan!  You coming?"  Bra yelled from the other room.

"Bye, Trunks!"  She yelled as she ran to catch up with Bra.

"Bye, Panny."  Trunks whispered to his now quiet office.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Pan and Bra arrived back at Bra's room a few minutes later.

"You're mom looked fit to have kittens."

"I know."  Bra smiled then burst out laughing.  "Can you believe that happened?"

"Yeah.  But, what I'm having a hard time believing is what we heard those two discussing beforehand."

Bra stopped laughing and her eyes widened.  "I know.  I can hardly believe it myself.  My brother and your uncle thinking about settling down that's just scary."  She grabbed Pan's shirt and pulled her friend towards her.  "What is the world coming to?"  She screeched in mock horror.

Now it was Pan's turn to laugh.  "Bra, don't be so melodramatic."

Bra looked beseeching.  "You mean the world won't be coming to an end.  Thank, Dende!"  Then she threw her hands up in the air.

Pan laughed harder.  "You're really are strange sometimes.  You know that."

Bra smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.  "Thanks for noticing."

Pan decided to contain her mirth.  "Actually, I don't find this whole situation too precarious.  It's not like all of their other friends aren't already married and having children.  Hell, Bra, some of _our friends are either married or getting married."  She sighed.  "Us Sons and Briefs seem to be the only ones incapable of jumping on the matrimonial bandwagon." _

Bra scratched her head in thought.  "Maybe we just need to push each other in the right direction."  Then her face once again lit up as she thought of another brilliant idea and this time Pan _really dreaded the outcome.  "Hey! That's probably it.  We've been looking in the wrong place."_

"What are you getting at?"  Pan cringed seriously fearing the answer.  

"Think about it.  None of us- you, me, Goten, Trunks- can ever seem to keep a permanent relationship.  Why do you think that is?" 

Pan scratched her head.  "Uh?"

"Pan, don't you realize we can't keep a relationship because the ones we've been in were all wrong for us."

"What do you mean?"

Bra sighed getting exasperated.  "Why did you and Mike break up?"

Pan got a sheepish look on her face.  "Well, because he could never understand me.  He blew a casket one day when he saw me move dad's heavy bookcase in the study with a single hand.  I didn't know he was standing in the doorway, and mom needed to clean under it.  After that I was so uneasy about showing any of my strength around him that we inevitably grew apart.  So I broke it off."

"You see!  We can't be with just anyone.  We need someone who understands our saiyan side as well as our human."

"That's a little easier said than done I'm afraid."

"Not as hard as you might think."  Bra smirked.

"You're not suggesting what I think you are, are you?"

"Oh, come on, every female on the planet, minus a select few myself and mom included, swoons at his feet, so why shouldn't you?"

"Because, it's Trunks!"  Pan yelled.

"So.  He's single.  You're single.  He's part saiyan.  You're part saiyan.  What more do you need?"

"A lot." Pan crossed her arms over her chest.  
  


Bra crossed her arms as well.  "You love him don't you?"

"Yeah, but not in the way you are suggesting."

"That's what we are trying to work toward, silly."

"And how, pray tell, is that possible?"

"Simple.  We get those two bakas to realize that they couldn't possibly live without us."

"Again.  Easier said than done."

"True, but I have an idea to help you and Trunks along."

"Oh really and what about you and Goten?"

"You'll get to help me with that next, but we need to act fast or you'll miss your perfect opportunity to catch Trunks' attention."

"You're not suggesting . . ."

"Yep.  You're going to be his date tonight."

"Bra, I'm sure there are plenty of women he already has in mind to ask."

"Pan, you heard him.  He's sick of frivolous relationships and that's all any of those women would be if he asked one of them out for tonight

Pan sighed in defeat.  She knew Bra was not going to relent anytime soon.  She shrugged.  It couldn't be that bad, could it?  Could she see herself spending the rest of her life with Trunks?  

She pondered that for a moment.  Yeah.  She could.  Her eyes lit up at all the possibilities.  Trunks is a great friend.  Next to Bra and Goten he is her best friend.  Isn't that what she's always wanted in a husband.  _'A lover who's my best friend.'_

But, could she convince him to see her in a different light as well?  Would he want to?  The thought of rejection was scary as hell, but when had she ever backed down from a challenge.  Yes.  She could do this, and _if it didn't work out then she could at least say she tried.  Plus, she really didn't think it would ruin their friendship, if it didn't work out.  They have been through too much together to ever let something like this to come between them for very long._

Pan nodded her head in confidence.  Yes.  She would do this.  "Okay, Bra, what do you have in mind to get the ball rolling?"

Bra smirked.  "I thought you'd never ask."  

Pan smirked back at her.

"I'll worry about setting up this date.  You just concern yourself with finding ways to knock my brother off his feet."  She then rethought about that last comment.  "Well, not literally of course, but I'm sure you knew that."

Pan glanced heavenward and shook her head.  No matter what the circumstances some things would never change.

Bra clapped her hands and started rubbing them together.  "Alright!  Let's get this started."

Pan matched Bra's facial expression.  Trunks and Goten had no idea what was about to hit them.  

~~~To Be Continued~~~

Okay.  That's all of chapter one.  I don't know when chapter two will get out.  I just got back in school, and I don't have much, if any, free time.  So please, don't be surprised if the next update is not until May.  I hate to say that, but it's true.  *sigh*  School does come first.  Plus, I didn't just spend $500 of my own money on this semester just to screw up.  So please forgive me for not putting fanfiction first.  A part of me wishes I could.  Gomen nasi.  

Well, that's all for now so until next time.

Bye,

Carebear


	2. Implementing Phase One

**Disclaimer:**  I do not, nor will I ever, own _Dragonball Z/GT_, though I wish I did.  *sigh*

To Snag a Saiyan 

_Chapter Two:  Implementing Phase One_

Pan skimmed through Bra's closet as she tried to find something to wear.  She really didn't want to go shopping.  Besides, there was no time for that, and Bra had a closet full of clothes.  There had to be something suitable for her to wear.

She tried making up her mind as she stood directly in the closet doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.  _'What to wear?  What to wear?'_  Pan groaned in irritation and blew a stray hair out of her face.  _'Decisions are the worst.  Oh!  How I hate them.'_

There had to be an easier way.  She had to be making this harder than it should be.  This was _Trunks_ she was dealing with for crying out loud.  Trunks.  The guy she has known all her life.  Trunks.  The man she has grown to become best friends with other the years.

Pan heavily sighed as she dejectedly bowed her head.  Okay.  So, she knew what her problem was.  Finding a suitable dress was far from her biggest concern.  It was Trunks.  Dende, she was nervous as hell, but she was determined to not let it get to her.

She once again started deciphering through Bra's immense wardrobe.  Suddenly, she spied an outfit off to the right.  A little sparkle twinkled in her eye, causing her to momentarily forget about her shot nerves.   She reached inside the closet and gently pulled the delicate garment out.  Pan turned and walked towards the center of the room, wanting to get a better look under the overhead light.  She smiled.  It was one of the most beautiful outfits she'd ever seen.

Just then Bra walked into her bedroom only to stop dead in her tracks.  "Oh, my . . . Pan, that's perfect!  It'll look great on you."

Pan gave her best friend a pleased expression.  "It just kind of stood out over everything else."  She then walked over toward the full-length mirror on the other side of the room and placed it directly in front of her.

Bra came to stand at her side, wanting to see what it looked like as well.

"So, what do you think?"  Pan hesitantly asked.  It is not like she wore dresses that often.  In fact, she did not wear them unless the occasion fell under the 'requirement' category.  

"I think that dress was meant for you.  I can't believe I ever thought it would look good on me."  Bra truthfully answered.

"Oh, I'm sure."  Pan sarcastically replied.  "Bra, you look good in whatever you wear."

Bra smirked at the comment.  "That may be . . ." She replied with a sweep of her hair over her shoulder.  " . . . But, that dress didn't look near as good on me because as I said before the dress was meant for you."

Pan once again glanced at her reflection in the mirror with the dress still held in front of her.  "You really think so."

Bra placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled.  "I know so."

~*~*~*~*~*~

No matter how hard he tried he just could not concentrate on the documents in front of him.  What was his sister scheming now?  It was causing a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach, and Trunks did not like it.

Bra had waltzed into his office a few hours ago, after the whole ceiling tile incident, only to declare that in apology for getting him into trouble with mom that she had found him a suitable date for that night's dinner meeting.  She then proceeded to make darn sure he couldn't call anyone else either.

She had marched her happy self over to his desk, then she had the gall to actually reply, "Excuse me for a second, will ya?" as she opened his top drawer and removed his little date book. 

"I'll be taking this."  She announced.

"What do you think you are doing?"  He asked, completely annoyed by that point.

At that question, his sister looked so much like their mother that it was almost scary.  She smirked at him and casually said, "You already said yourself that you were sick of frivolous relationships.  So, consider this as me nudging you in the right direction."

He raised an annoyed eyebrow at her.  "Thank you very much."  He sarcastically replied.  "But, I don't need nudging."

"Pah-lease."

"Humph."  His glared and crossed his arms.

"Trust me, Trunks."  She gave him her best puppy-eyed expression.

Trunks grunted and turned his head away, not wanting to see the look on her face, the look where she always somehow managed to get her way.  "Famous last words."

"I'm serious."  She beseeched adding a pouting lip for emphasis.

He dejectedly sighed.  "How can I be so sure?"

She needed a good bargaining chip, but what could she offer him to make him relent.  "Look."  She sighed, not being able to think of anything specific.  "If you don't like the girl or don't have a good time, then I'll owe you one."

Trunks turned back to face his sister.  "You owe me one regardless."  He tonelessly replied.  "This is your friend I'm taking out."

Bra jumped up excitedly.  "Good!  Then you agree."

"What?  I didn't say that!"  How'd this happen?  A second ago he could have sworn he was gaining the upper hand in this argument.

"Yeah, you did."

"Damnit, Bra."

"Look."  She said exasperated, but far from giving up.  "Just go to your damn meeting, have a good time once the boring shit is over, and _if_ it doesn't work out, I'll never set you up again."

"Fine."  He replied in defeat.

"I knew you'd come around."  She said with a huge grin.

"I better not regret this."  He grumbled.

"You won't."  She winked at him then quickly waltzed out of his office just a quickly as she waltzed in a few minutes earlier.  

Now hours later, here he was staring at the pile of work on his desk.

"Dende, what did I do to deserve this?"  He held his head in hands and groaned.

A slight sound quickly pulled him out of his reverie.  He looked up and amusedly watched as Goten walked back into his office holding a small sheet of plywood, which, by the way, looked to have been spray-painted white.   

"Where have you been, and what the hell is that?"

Goten grinned sheepishly and held it up.  "This is the best I could do."

"You know that's not going to work."  Trunks coolly replied.

"Sure it will."  Goten chirped.  He then floated up to the hole in the ceiling and placed the plywood up there like any regular piece of ceiling tile.  "See."

Trunks looked up and scowled at his best friend's idea of fixing the hole in his ceiling.  Sure the hole was covered, but the contrast between the white spray-painted piece of plywood and the neutral colored ceiling tiles that surrounded it _really_ stood out.  "Mom is going to flip her lid."

Goten scratched the back of his head as he got a closer inspection of his handy work.  "Okay.  So, I'm not Mr. Fix-it."

Trunks smirked.  "You can say that again."

Goten glared.  "Like you could do any better."

Trunks glared back, accepting the challenge.  "Sure.  Watch."  He then pressed the intercom button on his phone.

"Yes, Mr. Briefs."  A soft voice said on the other end.  

"Mrs. Thornhill, could you please call maintenance and tell them I have a hole that needs to be repaired in my ceiling before tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing, Mr. Briefs."

"Thanks and once that's done you may leave for the evening, if you wish."

"You're welcome and thank you."  

"You're welcome too and have a good evening, Mrs. Thornhill."  

"You too, Mr. Briefs."  

Trunks turned off the intercom and smirked as he looked at Goten, who by now was seated in the chair on the opposite side of his desk.

Goten glared.  "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"Because you said you'd fix it."

"And, you believed me?"  He almost shouted.

Trunks snorted.  "No.  Just wanted to see what you'd come up with."  He then leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms, and smiled devilishly.

"Humph."  Goten glared even more.

Trunks' smile was attempting to increase, but then he caught a glimpse of the clock stationed on the far wall.  It was past the time that he needed to leave.

Trunks got up to leave his office, grabbed his suit jacket from the coat rack behind his desk, and put it on.

Goten, seeing his friend getting ready to leave, quickly forgot his irritation of the previous moment.  "Wow, you're leaving early."

Trunks looked at his watch to reconfirm the time.  "Goten, it's 5:00."

"I know, but you never leave on time."

"I have that meeting at six remember, and I still need to get ready then pick up my date before I go there."

"So, who are you bringing to this one?"  Goten asked as they walked out of the office.

"I don't know."  Trunks truthfully answered as they continued walking, passed his secretary's now empty office and down the deserted corridor.

"Oh."  Goten absently replied.  It was not until they were halfway to the elevator that Trunks' odd answer struck him.  "Huh?  What do you mean you don't know?"  He asked with a perplexed look.

Trunks amusedly smiled at Goten's typical reaction.  "Bra set up the date, and I don't know who it is."

Goten suddenly stopped in his tracks and starred wide-eyed at him.

Trunks stopped then too and turned around.  "What?"  He hesitantly asked.

Goten patted him on the shoulder as he gave a sympathetic expression.  "My condolences, my brave friend."

Trunks glared.  "Oh, shut up."  He snarled and stalked off the rest of the way down the hall.

Goten, unable to contain himself, burst out laughing.  It took him a few moments to realize that he was about to be left behind and ran to catch up.  "Oh, I'm just kidding."  He teased as he reached the elevator that Trunks was already waiting for.

Trunks frowned.  "Yes, but you're not helping any."

Goten grinned.  "Sorry."  He half-heartedly replied.

Trunks scowled.  "No you're not." He said just as the elevator doors opened.  It was obvious Goten was still trying to contain his amusement, which only served to irritate Trunks further.  He crossed his arms and turned his head away from Goten after they entered the elevator.  "So, don't even try apologizing."

Goten's resounding laughter that echoed as the elevator doors closed was the only reaction Trunks received.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Pan patiently tried to sit still as Bra finished fixing her hair.  She did not have much time until it was time to leave and the closer it got the more nervous she became.  She was one step shy of shaking in her chair, and, of course, Bra was oblivious to it all as she completed her masterpiece.  

Pan closed her eyes and relaxed her breathing, hoping a brief meditation would calm her nerves.  It usually worked for her daddy and Mr. Piccolo, so why shouldn't it work for her as well.  Slowly but surely her stomach seized its summersault pattern, so she reopened her eyes.

She unrecognizably stared at the image before her in the mirror.  It was that of a beautiful young woman.  The person looking back at her could not be herself.  It was not possible.  Pan blinked, thinking it was only a dream, but the image before her remained.

"So, what do you think?"  Bra asked interrupting her thoughts.

Pan gasped.  She couldn't believe any of this was happening to her.  It was almost like the beginning of a fairy tale.  Now all she had to do was get _prince charming_ to see the light.

Pan smiled as the initial surprise wore off.  "It's beautiful.  Thank you, Bra."

Bra clasped her hands together and got a dreamy look on her face.  "Oh, Pan, this is all so romantic.  I can't wait until my brother sees you because he is not going to know how to react.  It's all so sweet when you think about it."  

She tried blinking back a few tears, but the effort proved futile as her sentimental side took over.  "Why, it seems like only yesterday that we were playing make-believe, and you'd be the great warrioress and I'd be . . ." 

Bra suddenly became totally engrossed with her childhood memories and she let the tears happily roll down her face along with a few uncontrollable sniffles that managed to escape as well.  

" . . . the beautiful princess . . . and . . . and . . . in the end we'd get to live happily ever after because you got to marry your dream prince and I got mine.  It was all so wonderful.  Oh, those were the days, huh Pan?"  She finished her emotional reverie, then wiped her tears away with the end of her sleeve, and smiled brightly with another dreamy look upon her face.

Pan blinked a few times as she silently stared at her best friend.  "Um . . . Earth to Bra."  She said and grabbed a hold of Bra's arm in an attempt to shake some sense back into her.

Bra shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked down at Pan, who, in her confused state, looked to be half worried but also half amused.  

Bra smirked.  "What?"

Pan raised a questioning eyebrow.  "Sometimes I wonder about you, you know that?"

"Not half as often as I wonder about your sanity."  Bra retorted back as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah well, I'm not the one who just took a trip to La-La Land."

Bra decided to blow the comment off.  "Whatever.  Anyways, as I was saying before, the look on my brother's face is going to be priceless."

"Well, his face is probably going to be about the same as everyone else's once they see me walk down those stairs."

"True."  Bra answered then had an amusing thought.  "How loud do you think my mother is going to screech when she gets a look at her 'other daughter' all dressed up."

Pan groaned.

Bra giggled.  "I'm just kidding.  It's not going to be that bad."

"Says you."  Then she got a contemplative look upon her face.  "Hey, if all of this goes according to plan what does that make us."

"Huh?"  Bra asked totally confused.

"Well, are you going to be my sister-in-law or my aunt?"

"Ack!  I'm not going to be an aunt.  I'm not that old yet."

"You will be if you marry my uncle."  Pan smirked.

"This is not a joke, Pan.  Besides I'm too young to be an aunt!"  Bra whined.

"Also, are our kids going to be first cousins or second cousins?"

"Huh?"  Bra's head was starting to spin.

"Well, since you and Trunks are siblings that makes our children first cousins on your side of the family, but on my side of the family your children will be _my_ first cousins, which would make my children second cousins to yours."

Bra's head was now reeling.  "Why are you worried about this now, we'll worry about these confusing details when the time arises?"  She said flabbergasted.

"Why not now?  Wouldn't it be wiser to work this out before we're in too deep over our heads?"  Pan teased.

"Because!  This is too much to handle at once.  I just want to get you on your date, so we can implement phase two of the plan and adding something else into the fray will only confuse the issue.  Besides, I'm too young to have a niece, much less one that's the same age as me!"

"Whatever you say . . . Auntie."

Bra grumbled.

Pan laughed.

"I'm glad you're finding this amusing."

"No more amusing than the thought of Trunks referring to his best friend as his uncle as well."

Bra stopped grumbling momentarily and smiled.  "Oh, I never thought of that.  Those two will not only be brothers-in-law but nephew and uncle as well."  She smirked.  "Now, _that_ is funny."

"Yeah, and can you imagine the look on Trunks' face when that realization does occur to him."

Both friends started laughing at the thought.

"I just hope I'm there when it happens."  Bra said between laughs.

"Me too."  Pan replied gaining control of her laughter.  Then she stood up from her chair and went to retrieve the long elegant gloves that were lying on the bed.  

"Oh, by the way, I hope you realize you have nothing to worry about."  Pan said as she slid the gloves on.

Bra turned quickly around to face her friend confused at the remark.  "Don't have to worry about what?"

"I refuse to call you _Aunt_ Bra."  Pan smirked.

"I'm going to hold you to that."  Bra said as she once again crossed her arms.

Pan smiled then turned around to look at her reflection in the full-length mirror wanting to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything.  _'Let's see.  Hair done.  Check.  Make-up.  Check.  Dress.  Check.  Gloves.  Check.  Jewelry.  Check.  I think that's everything.'  _She turned back to Bra to get the final stamp of approval.  "So, how do I look?"  She inquired as she turned in a small circle.

Bra smiled.  "I think my brother is going to have a nose bleed."

"Bra!"  Pan screamed, which caused Bra to burst out laughing.

Suddenly a loud knock interrupted them.  "Bra!  Are you in there?"  Came the hurried voice on the other side.  

"Yeah, what do you need?"  She casually asked.

"What do I need?!  Are you kidding me?  Damnit Bra, I need to be leaving in a few minutes and I have no idea who I need to pick up much less where I need to go to get them."  Trunks shouted through the door.

"Oh, chill out big brother.  You don't have to go pick anyone up.  She's already here."

"She is?"  He asked surprised.

"Yes.  She is.  Now, be a good boy and go back downstairs because she'll be down in a minute."  Bra teased.

Trunks exasperatedly sighed.  "Fine."

Bra turned back towards her friend when she heard Trunks' footsteps fade down the hall.  "Come down in another minute or two, so you can make your grand entrance.  I'm going to wait for you with everyone else down there."  She walked toward the door, but turned around right before opening it.  "Oh, one more thing.  You might want to put your shoes on before walking down there too."

Bra smiled at Pan's bewildered look then walked out the door.

Pan came out of her stupor when she heard Bra's retreating footsteps fall silent.  She lifted up the hem of her dress and looked down.  Sure enough her stocking covered feet were shoeless.

"Figures.  I would be the one to make such a simple oversight."  She shook her head and smiled her inherited Son smile.  "Ah well."

She retrieved the shoes and slipped them on.  She then took a deep breath to calm her ever-present nerves.  "Well, here goes nothing . . ." She gulped.  " . . . and everything." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

~~~To Be Continued~~~

Hey everyone!

Sorry this took longer than I originally thought.  My computer had the misfortune of receiving a virus a few weeks ago, which screwed up everything.  *grumbles a few obscenities*  It was not even funny.  I had to totally reformat my hard drive, which made me loose everything.  

Well, everything except my papers for school and earlier chapters of my fics, which were fortunately saved on disks.  However, I lost the first pages I originally typed for this chapter.  I was lucky enough to have some of it written on paper before I typed it in my computer, so I was able to get some of it back.  Do you have any idea how hard it is to scratch your brain trying to remember all that you originally typed for a story?  It's not easy, I can tell you.  

I also had to misfortune of loosing the address book with my email.  Therefore, anyone who sent me a review to this story between April and May that did not get an answer back it is because your email, unfortunately, got deleted before I had the chance to reply.  I'm sorry I usually try to reply to everyone.  I may often be late when replying to emails, but I usually reply back to those who were nice enough to send me comments about my fic.  I'm sorry to those of you that didn't get an answer to your email.

Well, this is all for chapter two.  In chapter three, Pan and Trunks' date gets underway, and Pan gets a brilliant idea to help Bra snag the unsuspecting Goten.  So stay tuned. 

Bye,

Carebear


	3. Phase One Complete

**Disclaimer:**  I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of _Dragonball Z/GT_.  The show respectfully belongs to its creators.  Though, I wouldn't mind having a character all to myself.  Can I have Mirai Trunks?  Oh, wait maybe Gohan.  Ack, but Goku is also cute.  Oh, I just can't decide.  Okay, someone pick a number between 1 and 10, and whichever character has that number that's who I'll get.

*Hands a reviewer a hat with little folded pieces of paper inside and watches intently as a number is drawn*  

Alright, it's number . . . 7.  That is *looks at list* Chibi Goten!  *glomps* Oh!  You're so kawii, and you are all mine!  Yay!  *grins*  Okay, now that I have a muse it's time to get on with the fic.  

To Snag a Saiyan__

_Chapter Three:  Phase One Complete_

Trunks resisted the urge to pace the confines of his family's living room as he _patiently_ waited for his date to come downstairs.  Now what could he have gotten himself into?  He cringed as he looked over toward his sister, who was standing near the doorway with an all too familiar mischievous gleam in her eye.  

Bra smirked as she glanced around the room.  None of them looked as if they were paying much attention to anything else around them.  Well, her and Pan would show them.  _'Any second now, Pan will walk down the stairs and give each of them the biggest surprise of their lives.'_

But, of course, her parents were arguing.  Something about her father not wanting to attend this dinner meeting that her mother flung on him at the last minute.  She sighed.  What else was new?  She turned away, wishing to find something more entertaining to watch.  

She smiled as her eyes settled on the man sitting in the nearby recliner.  

Goten had come home earlier with Trunks.  Now, he was sleeping comfortably with his hands propped behind his head.  She amusedly shook her head as she spotted the tiny speck of drool coming out the corner of his mouth.  He looked so cute.  She was sorely tempted to walk over there and pinch his cheeks.  The thought made her smile even more as she watched him sleep peacefully through out her mom and dad's entire 'discuss.' 

However, seeing Goten also made her wish she could have asked the rest of Pan's family over.  Pan was about to make a grand entrance, and Bra knew both of her parents and grandmother would be devastated that they missed it.  But, she couldn't risk Trunks figuring anything out beforehand, and the presence of Gohan, Videl, and Chichi in the room _without_ Pan would be a dead giveaway.  Sometimes her brother was too smart for his own good.

But, contrary to popular belief, her brother was not the only Vegeta-Briefs offspring to inherit Bulma's brilliance or Vegeta's cunning.  She smirked as she glanced down at the camcorder in her hands.  All would be forgiven once they saw the video.  

She looked in Trunks' direction.  Her mischievous smile gleamed when she noticed the hesitation in his stance.  _'Just you wait big brother, you're going to remember this night for the rest of your life.'_

Trunks blanched as he recognized the look on his sister's face.  Once again an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.  He quickly turned away not wanting to think about the amount of trouble that look had gotten him into in the past.  

He glanced over at his best friend for moral support, but of course Goten was passed out and just as content as a newborn kitten in _his_ favorite chair.  It was aggravating to say the least.  So, he glared daggers at his oblivious best friend.  How could Goten sleep at a time like this?  Didn't he realize the inner turmoil he was going through at the moment?

His pulse suddenly skipped a beat when he heard the sound of a throat being cleared behind him.  He visibly stiffened and dreaded turning around to see who awaited him at the top of the stairs.  

With his back to the stairwell, Trunks took a moment to take in everyone else's reactions.  

Of course, Bra was visibly amused and videotaping the entire charade.  

Goten, who awoke to the sudden stillness in the room, was almost completely slack-jawed and bug-eyed.  

And finally, both of his parents seemed unable to hide their shocked expressions.  His mother's mouth looked about ready to hit the floor, and the fact that his father was having a hard time covering up his own surprise was especially alarming.  

Trunks blanched.  His sister's idea of a suitable date couldn't be that bad, could it?

Gradually, he stilled any unpleasant thoughts and steadied himself to face the woman that could invoke such reactions out of his family and best friend.  

Even so, nothing could have prepared him for what he finally saw for himself. 

There at the top of the stairs stood an absolute vision.  She was an angel from his deepest fantasies, but she was not just any angel.  She was his Pan-chan.

Bra smirked behind the camera at her brother's expression.  His eyes were about to bulge out of his sockets and his mouth kept doing that silent open/shut maneuver.  It was highly amusing to say the least because it was not very often that one could surprise the heck out of Trunks Vegeta Briefs.  

Trunks almost couldn't believe his eyes.  Sure, he knew Pan had grown into a lovely young woman, but how could he have missed this?  

There she stood looking more beautiful than he'd ever seen any other woman, and all he could do was stand there and _gape_!  

It wasn't enough that his nerves were already shot to hell and back, but now someone had the take a stab at his sensory organs as well.  

The dress alone was enough to turn him into a totally witless moron.  It was red, strapless, and quite frankly he couldn't see how she had gotten herself into it.  It was an excellent fit to every sensuous curve on her body and didn't leave any room for the imagination.  

All in all, it was enough to send every single one of his already frazzled senses into an uproar.  He could almost feel his mouth watering and unconsciously tried to wipe away any evidence.   

Pan nervously stood at the top of the stairs and tried not to fidget under everyone's obvious scrutiny and appraisal.  She then tried her best smile and took a cautious step forward.  

'Please don't let me fall in these shoes.  Please don't let me fall on my face.  Please don't let me make a fool of myself.  Please don't let me . . .'

Trunks continued to gawk as she walked toward him.  His eyes traveled further down wanting to take in everything.  He nervously gulped.  The slit on the side of her dress went all the way up to mid thigh, and it was giving him a very tantalizing view.  His vision suddenly blurred and his palms began to sweat.  His eyes traveled back up to her face, and he could have sworn his heart stopped beating when she smiled at him.  This one girl in this one moment in time was about to be his undoing.

Pan plastered the most confident smile she could as she descended.  The dazed look on Trunks' face was enough to send her running.  Was she doing the right thing?  Well, it was too late to back out now.  She reached the bottom step and anxiously stood there, knowing she had reached the moment of reckoning.

"Well, don't just stand there, boy.  We don't have all night."  The strong reprimand came from across the room, but it was immediately followed by a resounding smack to the back of the head.

"Shut up, Vegeta!"

Of course, Trunks chose to ignore both remarks, but the volume itself was enough to jar him back to reality.  Recalling the dignity he was supposed to possess as a Vegeta-Briefs, he stealthily walked over to meet Pan at the bottom step.

A faint blush graced her cheeks, and Pan slightly bowed her head in an attempt to hide any sign of nervousness.  But, she was not fool enough to take her sights off the man striding toward her.  

She unconsciously held her breath.  If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn it was a Greek god of myth walking toward her and not the man she had known all her life.  She'd never seen him look so . . . virile . . . so . . . so enticing . . . so downright handsome.  

Well, maybe she had, but he has never directed any of those charms at her.  Now that he was, it was enough to leave her breathless and wondering what she'd done to deserve such an opulent twist of fate.

"You look absolutely breath-taking."  Trunks sincerely said upon reaching her.

Her blush deepened, especially when he took a gloved hand in his and lightly kissed the top.  The slight touch sent a jolt coursing throughout her body and her fingers tingled were he still held onto her hand.  

"Thank you."  She managed to speak.

He smirked at the desired reaction.  Then offered his hand to help her down the last step and bowed.  "Shall we?"

Pan smirked in turn as some of her usual confidence returned.   If Trunks could confidently make it through this night, then, by Kami, so could she.

"Why, I'd be delighted."  She teased and Trunks chuckled.

The two of them walked arm in arm toward everyone else.  

"Well, we're ready when you are."  Trunks said when they stopped in front of his parents.

Bulma smiled.  "Let's go then."  She then dragged a very reluctant Vegeta toward the waiting limo outside.  

However, halfway to the door someone stood in his and Pan's path.

Pan looked up to see her very determined-looking uncle.  

Goten stood silently with his arms crossed in front of him as he assessed the situation.

Pan nervously watched as a few confusing emotions flashed over his face, but then they all disappeared and his familiar goofy smile emerged.

She mentally sighed in relief.

Goten smiled and held out his arms.  "Don't I get a hug from my most beautiful and favorite niece before she leaves?"

Pan smiled back at him.  "I'm your only niece, silly."  She replied and threw herself into his waiting arms, ever mindful of her hair and dress.

"Yeah, but that just makes me the luckiest uncle alive."

Pan smirked.  "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"You look beautiful, Panny."  He said as he let go and looked her tenderly in the eye.

"Thank you."  She softly replied in gratitude.

Goten then turned to Trunks and offered his hand.  "Take care," was all he said, but Trunks understood all the connotations those two little words meant as he shook Goten's hand.

"Always."  Trunks replied in turn.

Goten smirked at his best friend and placed Pan's hand in Trunks'.

Pan smiled.  She had her uncle's blessing, and she couldn't describe the feeling it brought to her heart.

"Will you two come on?"  They heard the shout coming from outside.

Trunks smiled and looked back at Pan.  "Ready?"

She smiled back.  "Hai."

Bra watched as her brother and best friend walked out hand in hand.  She sighed blissfully.  "They look so cute together."  She said once she shut the video camera off.

Goten snorted.  "Yeah.  I guess."

"Son Goten!"  She reprimanded.  "You just gave those two your consent and now you're reneging.  You should be ashamed!"

He threw his hands up in defense.  "I was only kidding.  Geez."

"Uh-huh."  She said not quite believing him.  Then a smile lit up her face as an idea popped in her head.  "Hey, I'm gonna head over to Panny's house in a little while to get the scoop on how tonight went once she gets home.  Want to join me?"

Goten's face took on a mischievous gleam.  "Well, now that you mention it.  I do believe that I owe my big brother a visit."

"My sentiments exactly."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Pan held a nervous breath as the limo pulled up to their destination.  _'Well, here goes nothing.'_

Trunks looked over at the young woman sitting next to him and noticed the uneasy tension that seemed to radiate from her.  "Breathe."  He whispered as he took her hand in his.  She smiled at him in thanks.

The limo stopped by the door and the valet immediately ran up to let them out.  Bulma and Vegeta got out first, but then it was her turn.  A hand reached in to help her out.

Once out, Pan could not help gawking at the expanse of the building before her, but she managed to restrain from whistling in awe.

Trunks smiled at her captivated expression.  He then went up quietly behind her and gently took her arm.

She smiled up at him.  "It's lovely."

He looked down at her.  "I know."  He replied, but he was not referring to the building since his eyes never left hers.

Pan blushed.

"Am I going to constantly have to keep the two of you moving all night?"

"Vegeta!  Lay off!"

"Woman, if you insist on this persistent nagging there is going to be serious repercussions."

"Is that so?"

"Don't tempt me, Woman."

"Ahem."  Trunks intervened wanting to stop what was about to turn into a typical argument.  The only difference was that this time the paparazzi were about twenty yards away, and he was not in the mood to explain or defend any incidents that his parents could cause to the press.  "Could we just get inside the restaurant without the two of you causing a scene."  He growled.

"Mind your own business, boy."  Vegeta scowled.

"Can it, Vegeta.  He's right, and you know it.  Let's go."  Bulma scolded then practically dragged him inside the restaurant.

Trunks sighed.  "Sorry about that."

"For what?  That's nothing new to me."

Trunks smiled.  "That's right.  I don't have to explain my family to you."  His smile broadened as he led her inside the restaurant.  "You have no idea how reassuring that is."

Pan smiled back at him.  

Upon entering the establishment, her eyes about popped out of her head.  "Wow."  She whispered and would have stopped in her tracks had Trunks not been leading her by the arm.

They were only passing through the lobby and had yet to reach the dining area, and already she was in awe at everything before her eyes.  Sure, she had eaten at nice restaurants in the past.  After all, her grandfather was the 'Savior of the World.'  But, her family never really cared about dining in fancy establishments such as this one.  

"This way, please."  Their host spoke up interrupting her thoughts.  She followed alongside her date.

They were led out onto a private patio located in the back of the restaurant.  Outside a long white-clothed table was set up with red roses and lit candles for a little romantic touch.  It was very pretty.

"Thank you, Jean."  Bulma replied.  He leaned over to gently kiss the top of her palm, and she discretely gave him a generous tip.

"My pleasure, Madame."  He replied and helped her with her seat before he quietly left.

"Must you pay _and_ flirt with each of these frilly morons."

She sighed.  "You'll never learn the art of smoozing, will you?"

He raised his eyebrows at her.  "Smoozing?  Get serious, woman."

"Ah well, when that money gets us extra food later, I guess that means you won't be needing any."

"What!  Woman, don't try me."

She smirked.  "That's what I thought."

He just grumbled under his breath and turned his head away from her.

Pan was desperately trying not to laugh at Vegeta, but she couldn't help herself.  She hid her mirth behind her hand.  Leave it to Vegeta to cut the tension, and in his own way make her feel more at ease.

She picked up her menu, but then she had to blink a couple times to make sure she was reading it correctly.  Either she was loosing it or the entire thing was in French.  

She looked over at Trunks who didn't seem to be having a problem.  Okay, so she hadn't taken a foreign language since high school.  Like she was expected to remember this stuff.  Oh, but how her grandmother would flip if she ever heard that said out loud.  

"So, anything _really_ good here?  Anything that's your favorite, perhaps?"  She casually inquired.

However, he saw right through her ploy.  He didn't even bother looking up from his menu.  "Can't read it, huh?"

"No.  I can read it just fine thank you."  She huffed.

He smirked.  "Sure, you can, but can you decipher it?"

"Sure, I can.  I know exactly what that is."  She pointed to a random item on the menu.

He leaned in closer to see which dinner she was pointing out and burst out laughing.  She of course huffed in indignation, crossed her arms firmly over her chest, and sharply turned her head in the other direction.  

After a few moments, he regained some semblance of control.  "I didn't know you liked snails.  They're a real delicacy here, you know."

She blanched, and he laughed harder.

He eventually calmed down and smiled gently at her.  "Don't worry.  I'll order for you."

She blushed, but she didn't know if it was more over her own embarrassment or the sweetness of his offer.  She preferred to think it was the latter.

"Thanks."  

He smiled.

Suddenly, the sound of someone tapping a glass filled the room.

"I would like to thank you all for being her tonight on such short notice..."  

Bulma stood at the head of the table ready to start their dinner meeting.  Pan gazed around the table.  Apparently, everyone else had arrived while she wasn't paying attention.  

Well, now that the night had technically started, maybe she could make it the rest of the way through without any big calamities.  

She could only hope.

~*~*~*~*~*~

To Be Continued

I'm so sorry that this is late.  But, better late than never, right?  It's just been really busy over here for me with graduate school and everything else.  Then, I hit a little case of writer's block toward the end of this chapter.  Argh!  It was a mess.  So, I had to put it down for a while until I could get my head back in order.  

Well, I hope you liked it, and I hope it was worth the wait.  

Well, that's all for now.  Thank you all so much for your patience with me.  I know it's more than I deserve, and I deeply appreciate it.

Hugs and Kisses,

Carebear


	4. Implementing Phase Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Dragonball Z/GT_. I hope everyone understands that by now because I do not own any portion of the series. Well, I do own a couple DVDs, if that counts for anything.

**To Snag A Saiyan**  
_Chapter Four: Implementing Phase Two_

The next morning Pan was sitting in the kitchen drinking her daily dosage of caffeine. She looked up as her mother walked in, looking more than ready to start the day.

"Morning, dear."

"Morning." Pan grumbled.

"Long night?"

"You could say that."

"When did you get in?"

"Some time after three, I think. I'm not really sure. The meeting lasted until almost 8:00. Then there was the after party, which went on till about midnight. Neither Bulma nor Vegeta would let us leave early. Bulma insisted that Trunks had a responsibility to stay as Capsule Corp's CEO, even though all discussions of business were complete. And Vegeta..."

Pan smirked. "Well let's just say that he flat out refused to suffer any indignities alone. If he had to remain at _'the woman's_ _party'_ then we were going to have to suffer as well. When we were finally able to leave, Trunks took me to this little lake up in the mountains. He said it was his favorite place to go whenever he was able to get away from work."

She paused and smiled at her mother, who was intently listening. "It was so sweet, Momma. We just sat and talked for hours. I can't remember the last time we had the chance to talk like that. And, it was so cute that he took me to _his_ spot. I don't think he's ever taken anyone there before. It made me feel special."

"That's wonderful Pan." Videl smiled at her daughter.

Pan smiled back then took another sip of her coffee. "You know I'm beginning to think that Bra may have been right."

"About what, dear?" Videl asked leaning forward on the table.

"That for the past twenty-one years our chance at finding our special someone has been right under our noses, but we were too caught up in everything else to realize it."

"What are you and Bra scheming now?"

"We aren't scheming, Momma. We are really serious this time."

"Alright then, what are you _up to_?" Videl deliberately rephrased her question.

"Well, we came to the realization that we need someone who can understand and accept our Saiyan side as well as our human. Dad was lucky to find you, just like Grandpa was lucky to find Grandma, as well as Vegeta finding Bulma."

"That's true." Videl confirmed.

Pan sighed. "Since we each seem incapable of finding someone on our own, Bra and I have decided to lend each other a hand. We are going to pursue the two men that know us better than anyone else. No secrets. No special abilities to keep hidden. Trunks and Goten already know everything."

"I never thought about it that way."

"I didn't either until yesterday afternoon."

"Well, I guess this whole scheme… um… plan is worth pursuing. I'd hate for you to spend the rest of your life asking those two dreadful words."

"Huh?"

"What if?" Pan cringed. She hated those two little words. "Besides." Videl continued. "Your _plan_ seems to be working so far. It sounds like you and Trunks had a wonderful time last night, which is a great start. Now, how are you going to get Goten and Bra together?"

"I'm already working on it up here." Pan tapped the side of her head.

Videl was starting to get really interested in what her daughter was saying, when one of two people they were about to discuss staggered half asleep into the kitchen.

Bra plopped down into one of the remaining chairs at the table. "Morning." She yawned.

Feeling more awake, thanks to her last few cups of coffee and the conversation with her mom, Pan smiled at Bra's disheveled appearance. "Morning, Sunshine."

Bra groaned. "Oh, shut-up."

Videl smiled at the two friends. "So?"

"So?" Bra asked still half asleep and very confused at Videl's question.

"Pan was about to tell her idea on how you are going to catch Goten's attention."

Bra was instantly _very_ awake. "Do tell." She leaned forward over the table, matching Videl's stance.

Pan laughed at the two of them. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were dying to hear what I have to say."

"Quit stalling and spit it out." Bra screeched.

"I will, but first." She looked at her mom. "Where's Papa? I do not want him knowing about this just yet."

"He left for work earlier. Now continue."

Pan smiled as she looked at the two anxious faces in front of her. "What is the most sure-fire way to attract the attention of any man in the Son family?"

Videl smirked. Of course she knew the answer to that question. "Food."

"Bingo. And, you know the old saying; _the way to a man's heart is through his stomach_. Well, who could that saying hold more truth for other than Goten?"

"You have a point there." Bra conceded. "But, how am I going to use food to catch Goten's attention? You know my cooking skills are right up there with my mother's."

"Well, for one, you've never tried. You have always had someone else fix it for you. And two, we are going to help you."

"We?" Videl quirked up an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You, me, and Grandma."

"Oh really? How do your grandmother and I fit into this scheme of yours?"

"Ingenious plan." Pan corrected.

Videl waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Just start explaining."

"Well, we all know Papa and Goten's favorite meal, right?"

That was a no-brainer. "Lasagna." Videl answered.

"More specifically, Grandma's lasagna."

"But, what does that have to do with me?" Videl asked.

"Well, first off I need you to promise not to tell Papa anything yet."

"Why not? You know me and your father hardly keep anything from one another."

"I know, and you can tell him later. But, I don't want him feeling an obligation to give Goten any advanced warnings. And, I need to get a genuine reaction out of him. If he or Goten know anything ahead of time, then my plan will not work."

"Will you just spit it out already?" Bra practically screeched, her patience finally running out.

"Okay. Okay. Geez." Pan sighed. Bra ruined her dramatic build-up. Oh well. "You, my dear Bra, are going to throw my uncle for a loop, when you attack his three dominate senses simultaneously. Sight, smell, and taste."

She then turned to address her mother. "What I need you and Papa for is a brief demonstration. Papa has always been a sucker for Grandma's lasagna. _And_, he loves it when you wear that little purple shirt."

Speaking to both of them now, she continued. "Needless to say, the apple does not fall far from the tree when it comes to the men in this family, since Papa and Goten have similar countenances."

Wiggling her eyebrows, Videl asked. "What kind of demonstration did you have in mind?" She teased her daughter.

"Mom!" Pan screeched. "Do not even begin to go there. That is not even funny."

Videl smiled. "You set yourself up for that one, dear."

Pan grumbled something about the injustice of such comments and scorching her mind's eye to such horrific mental images. "Anyways! When Papa comes home for lunch, all I need you to do, Mom, is serve his favorite meal while wearing his favorite shirt. NO MORE. Please. All I want is for Bra to see and understand what I'm talking about. If my theory is correct, he won't be able to take his eyes off you."

Videl smirked. "I like this little plan of yours. If all goes well, he won't be able to keep his hands to himself either."

"Mom!"

Bra laughed out loud at Pan's horrified expression. Videl was having too much fun at her daughter's expense. She also really liked the plan. _'Goten, my dear, prepare for the surprise of your life.'_

A few hours later Gohan walked through the front door of his house, only to be greeted by two very excited and anxious looking young women.

"Hi, Papa." Pan said giving him a hug.

"Hello, Gohan." Bra said.

"Hey, girls." Gohan smiled cheerfully, happy to see them as well. "Are you two here to have lunch as well?"

All of a sudden his daughter got a knowing smile on her face. "Yep." She answered.

Becoming suspicious, Gohan looked down at his daughter. He knew that look. She was up to something. "What are you up to, Pan?"

Smiling mischievously, she answered. "Oh, about five feet."

Gohan frowned. That was not the answer he was looking for. "Pan?" He questioned.

"Yes, Papa?" Pure innocence was radiating off that face.

Oh yeah, she was up to something. "You do realize that you're my daughter, and I know you a lot better than that." He leaned down to her height level. "I am not so easily fooled by that face." He gave her his own knowing smile.

If it were possible, Pan's smile grew bigger. "I know."

"Then…"

"Welcome home, Gohan-dear." Videl interrupted with a flirtatious smile.

Gohan looked up. His wife stood in the kitchen doorway looking beautiful. Gohan paused and stood up to his full height as he stared at Videl. He did not fail to notice that she was wearing that shirt of hers that gave him goose bumps every time she wore it. It was a dark purple sleeveless blouse that crisscrossed over her chest. The shirt was modest enough so she could wear it out, but whenever he stood in front of her and gazed down it gave him a lovely view of cleavage that he could not help admiring. He was not by any means a pervert, but when his wife wants to show off a few of her assets to him, he is, of course, all for it.

Gohan smiled back at Videl forgetting to continue his daughter's interrogation. "Hello." He managed to speak just above a whisper.

Videl sauntered up to him and put her arms around his waist. "How was you day so far?"

Pan lightly elbowed Bra and motioned for her to take a few mental notes. Bra rolled her eyes. Didn't Pan realize that she began taking notes before Gohan even noticed that Videl was standing in the kitchen doorway?

Gohan meanwhile was finding it difficult to swallow past the lump in his throat. "F . . . Fine."

"That's good." She took his hand and led him toward the kitchen. Pan and Bra followed closely behind.

Before they reached the kitchen he could smell the delicious aroma coming out of it. By now his mouth was starting to water. The smell of lunch and the sight of his beautiful wife had his mind in overdrive.

Videl sat Gohan down at his place at the table then turned to get his lunch.

He was barely even acknowledging that anyone else was in the room because he gave a started jump when Bra and Pan sat across from him. Well, it was more of a startled twitch than a jump, but for a Saiyan who was normally more alert it could be considered a jump.

Bra steadily watched Gohan's reactions to everything going on around him. She was amazed at how easily he seemed to take the bait. She shook her head. It could not possibly be this easy.

"Here you go, Gohan-dear." Videl said as she placed a plate of lasagna in front of him.

Gohan managed a faint nod of his head as his eyes watched the sway of his wife's hips as she walked away to get everyone else's lunch.

Dende, how he loved his wife, she always knew just where to get him too. He smiled at her and finally managed to swallow past the lump in his throat when she came back with three more plates and sat down right next to him.

Pan watched everything with an amused smile plastered on her face. So, her theory proved correct. She had a strong feeling that this would work. Now all she had to do was apply this same theory with a few different principles to make it work for Goten and Bra.

She elbowed Bra in the side once again.

Bra smirked at her best friend. So this was the extent of which it took to snag a Saiyan. She almost could not believe how simple the situation really was. First, you addle their senses a little bit. Then you go in for the kill, figuratively speaking of course. But, this seems to be the key to catching them off guard.

With her brother, she knew all Pan needed to do was appeal to his more primal instincts. It was a simple matter of flashing a little leg, accentuating a few curves, and showing him the good time he had been missing in his relationships with women in the past.

For Gohan and Goten their needs tended to be more basic. Food being a top priority, which should not be surprising with a father like Goku. However, those primal urges seemed to be an underlying factor for them as well.

All in all, the same basic principles could be applied to each of them, which just made her and Pan's objective that much easier to accomplish. And, this _'ingenious plan'_ of Pan's was nothing short of brilliant. Now Bra was more than ready to implement the next phase of their plan.

To Be Continued

It is short. I know. But, I figured the part where Bra sets her 'trap' for Goten would be better, if it went in the next chapter. The next chapter is titled "Phase Two Complete." So, the scene really will fit better under that title. At least, I think so.

I apologize for taking so long to update this story. I know it has been over a year. Well, I guess you can look at the bright side of this, which is it has only been one year since this story's last update, but it has been two years since I last updated my Gundam Wing story. Sorry, just a little bit of my own sense of humor.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this installment of "To Snag a Saiyan." I thought it would be fun to throw in a little bit of humor that involved Gohan and Videl.

I will start working on the next installment after chapter 14 of my other fic is complete. This may be a little while, even though winter break just started. I just wanted to let everyone know ahead of time. I may not be in class, but I still have a work on and finish my thesis by the end of next semester. Trust me when I say that's a lot of work and not a lot of time to do it in.

I greatly appreciate everyone's patience. It really means a lot to me.

Love ya bunches,  
Carebear


End file.
